


On Butterflies and Heartbreak

by Angy98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angy98/pseuds/Angy98
Summary: Gabriel Agreste finally gets Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculous and now Emilie's back. But at what price? And what will happen from there?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	On Butterflies and Heartbreak

Nooroo, like his other kwami siblings, was very old.  
He had seen every sort of thing, in his long millenary life. From outer space and far away galaxies to the smallest of Earth’s creatures, from kings who owned every wealth imaginable to the poorest of beggars, and had witnessed every intangible thing, from the highest joy to the deepest pain.  
The kwami had always been particularly fascinated by dreams, and how wild and intricate they could become. He had heard quite a few peculiar ones, from each human that had wielded his miraculous during their lives.

Nooroo’s specialty were emotions, and for him people were as easy to read as open wide books. He could sense everything that was going on inside someone’s heart, and it wasn’t always the easiest thing to endure.  
Especially in the most recent earth years of his life, when he’d found himself in a house full of heartbreak. Agrestes were a very peculiar family, and each member seemed to hide a huge amount of secrets.

But the deepest kind of heartbreak Nooroo had ever seen came in the shape of a young, dark-haired woman.  
Nathalie was not an Agreste, although he knew she would have so desperately wanted to. There was something fascinating about that woman, the kwami thought. He had felt the full extent of her pain multiple times; every time she cried hidden in her apartment, her radiations were so strong that they could be felt from miles away.

Her feelings were so raw, and each of her actions reeked of a despair like he’d never seen.  
She’d gone through so many things, and yet none of that had been enough for her to reach her breaking point. The kwami could bet that many humans would have lost their minds for much less.  
She was fierce, and so incredibly strong and resilient in spite of her delicate thin body, and somehow she was managing to keep her head above the raging ocean of her emotions.

But Nooroo knew how to recognize madness when he saw it, and Nathalie was already showing the first signs.  
It was tragically ironic, Nooroo found himself thinking as he watched her stealing the broken peacock brooch from the pocket of his sleeping holder, how much she and Gabriel Agreste were actually alike. They had the same way of loving people, if you really paid attention to their actions.  
The only difference was that Gabriel would be ready to destroy everything around him for the ones he loved, and Nathalie was ready to destroy the only thing he wouldn’t risk.  
_Herself_.

He knew that woman had her fate written by the time he first witnessed her cough. She was getting worse with her every use of Duusu’s miraculous, and Gabriel had grown more and more concerned for her. Sharing the experience of using a miraculous had brought the two of them closer but, sadly, not enough for Mr. Agreste to finally acknowledge and accept the feelings that Nooroo knew were already in his heart.  
When the peacock miraculous was fixed, Nathalie had stopped feeling sick. For a little while, Nooroo felt things could actually go for the better from there.

But Agrestes were bound to bad luck and tragedy, and a few months later Nooroo had found himself next to the lifeless body of his holder. Gabriel had finally made it, and Emilie was standing there in the crypt with her son Adrien, Nathalie and a young girl he’d never met.  
The wish had taken the most ironically cruel of tolls; Gabriel’s goal was to have his wife back with him, but had lost his life for hers, never to rejoice in her comeback.  
In a mere second, the four people were around his body.

It was complete chaos.  
The young girl had retrieved her earrings, transforming into Ladybug hoping her “Miraculous Ladybug” spell could be enough to reverse things and bring everything back to normal. It wasn’t, and she had refused to combine Tikki and Plagg’s miraculous again.  
It would have been a never-ending loop, because someone always would have needed to die.  
Hawkmoth had been selfish, and had paid for his mistakes.  
Emilie and Adrien held each other close, mourning together.

And, just as Nooroo had anticipated, Nathalie lost it.

In a way, it was like she had always known, deep inside of her, that it would have been _her_.  
If someone had to be sacrificed to let the Agrestes be happy again, it would have been her. And somehow, in her mind, dying to let Gabriel live happy was a tragic but acceptable outcome.  
An outcome where she would outlive the love of her life was a completely different thing.

The poor soul had cried and screamed her heart out, crouched next to Gabriel’s body holding him close.  
When she eventually lifted her gaze to Nooroo, it made the kwami shiver. Her eyes were completely blank, lifeless, soulless.  
Everything that Gabriel was and did - the only things that held her together, that always managed to calm her down and make her temporarily forget about her problems - was now dead and gone forever.

One look at her and Nooroo knew what was going to happen.  
He warned her, begged her not to fall for the same trap that took away Gabriel.  
She wasn’t listening.  
Poor, poor thing. She had just lost the person she valued even more than her very own life.  
And Nooroo couldn’t help but feel immensely sad for her as she delicately removed the butterfly brooch from Gabriel’s shirt, pinning it to her sweater.


End file.
